A series of misunderstandings
by XxCerraxX
Summary: A Riku x Sora fic shonenai so far. Starts off a couple years after Riku was locked away in Kingdom hearts... Readers beware! This story was made durring a msn convo! So there are 2 people writing this fic!
1. At the Inn Chapter 1

Cerra - A.N: We do not own Kingdom hearts! That and I'm sorry for any grammar and spelling a punctuation mistakes that can be found... cause someone doesn't know how to write... glares at Kit-Kat Anyways, please enjoy the fic!

P.S. **bold text is Sora (which is obvious) **and normal text is Riku.

This whole fic is in the form of text messaging on msn... cause that's how it was created.

† Cerra † says:

**Sora was walking around the 3rd district of Traverse town. He stood in the middle of the square and looked around. **

**"Sora..." something whispered his name. He turned around and saw a mirage of Riku fading away. **

**"Riku! Wait!" He said as he ran towards the fading Riku. He reached out towards him but he vanished before he could touch him. 'Way to go Sora... your going bonkers... you're answering back to your imagination.' Sora sighed and shook his head. "I gotta stop doing that... someone's going to think I'm insane..."**

**Sora ran his fingers through his unruly hair and took in a deep breath.**

**"Better head back to the inn before Donald and Goofy worry too much..." he told himself as he began to walk towards the 2nd district.**

**He walked over towards the Inn and checked in. He opened the door to the green room and flopped down on the bed. Sora flung his arm on his forehead and closed his eyes. He was exhausted. From school to work and now to this. Sora looked at the clock and it read 11:17 pm. No doubt that Donald and Goofy were already in their rooms and fast asleep. **

Kit-Kat says:

A blindfolded figure stood before a large mirror, but rather then a reflection the mirror viewed a small figure on a bed with his arm draped over his eyes. "Sora..." he breathed touching the mirrors cold surface.

"What are you doing" another man with similar cloths walked into the room.

"I want to see him again..."

"See?" the other man scoffed at this remark but the other remained unfazed, concentrating on the small sound being admitted from the mirror.

"You can't... its not yet time-"

"Don't u think I know that!" he snapped, frustrated both from being caught using the mirror for what might be considered personal use and from not being able to confront his former friend.

† Cerra † says:

**Sora got up and stretched as he walked towards the bathroom. "Better take a shower now before we go out tomorrow..." Sora told himself. He knew that if he took one tomorrow morning, Donald would be pissed. Sora opened the door and walked in the bathroom adorned with fish and other sea creatures painted on the walls and on the shower curtain. **

**He leaned to the bathroom mirror and gazed at the azure eyes starring back at him. Realizing once again he sighed. "God I look like my mother..."**

**He looked deeper into his eyes and saw a small spark of light. That single spark of hope soon vanished as a wave of fear and sadness struck over him. "Get a hold of yourself Sora." He could feel as if someone was watching him, but he tried to ignore the feeling. He knew there wasn't any possible way that anybody could be spying on him. There weren't any windows or anything.**

**Sora took off his accessories and took off his shirt. He stared at the scar in the middle of his chest where his heart was. It was slowly healing, you could barely notice it. But to Sora, it was as visible as every other feature on his body. **

**He noticed as well that he was loosing weight. **

**'I told you to eat more often Sora... it's not healthy to be wasting away...' Tidus' voice rang through his head. Ever since Sora came back to destiny islands, everyone had paired off. Tidus was with Wakka and Kairi and Selphie got closer as best friends. Sora thought it was good for Kairi to spend more time with Selphie. Having fun talking about girl things than hanging out with an empty Sora. Wakka and Tidus paid more attention to him though. Tidus was the one always taking care of him while Sora was "out of commission". Sora lightly chuckled to himself as the many memories of Tidus nagging at him. He acted more like a mother to him than his own mother, April did. **

**He knew that was only because his mom was too busy with trying to keep away from his dad after they heard that he was back in town. So she got another job to stay away from the House.**

**He turned the water on and checked the temperature. "Brr..." he said as he turned it to hot. Stripping himself of the rest of his clothing Sora got in the shower and let the water hit his face. It felt so good to have a nice warm shower. It was funny how water gave you a sense of security, yet can also be fearful. Sora's muscles relaxed and the steam began to fog the room. He was finally able to be at peace and let the water wash away all his thoughts. **

† Cerra † says:

**(holy crap I had a lot to write)**

Kit-Kat says:

(nodz lol don't stop now ur on a roll)

† Cerra † says:

**(cheers... but now its ur turns)**

Kit-Kat says:

(rollz eyez)

Kit-Kat says:

"He looks hurt... maybe u should go to him..." the second figure stood in front of the mirror.

"I'm not deaf you pervert, I know very well that he's in the shower right now and besides... You know I can't do that."

"Didn't stop you from trying in hollow." he froze. He got him. He was the only one who knew he had went there hoping desperately to catch Sora though he told the others he was investigating, the blonde knew otherwise. Silence passed the room for a few moments before the blonde again spoke. "I won't tell... if you go to him."

"If I go to him now it will jeopardize the mission... I can't risk that."

"Yea but if he slits his wrists over you that will also, jeopardize the mission." he countered. The blindfolded unknown cringed at the thought.

"He's... stronger then that..."

"Or maybe you're just giving him too much credit." Silence again passed through the room. It was like the roles were reversed, it had always been others that had defended Sora in such a way as to say he was stronger. He was just starting to realize how much he brought Sora down all the time. Never giving him credit for anything. With the thick silence the blonde began to leave the room; with one look back he shook his head and left.

Kit-Kat ill believe in all your lies, just pretend and close your eyes, savoring the sweet surprise, to never wake again says:

(whoosh lol)

† Cerra † says:

**(lol)**

† Cerra † says:

**Sora got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Pulling back the curtains he stepped onto the mat and looked for another towel. Spotting one, he threw it over his head and began to dry his hair savagely. Rubbing and scratching at his head and entangling it even more. He turned on the bathroom fan as the steam began to fade away from the bathroom mirror.**

**"Damn that felt good..." he smiled, feeling refreshed and relaxed. He dried himself off and put on his other boxers. Taking his clothes he walked out of the bathroom and chucked his clothes on one of the chairs. He flopped down on the small bed and hugged the pillow. **

**He turned on his back and starred into the ceiling with a grin. It felt like old times. Staying at the in and waiting for tomorrow to come. Going on an adventure to find his dearest friend. His dearest Riku. "Mmm... Riku... I'll find you again. And maybe... this time... we won't be separated." he told himself, thinking is Riku actually was listening to him.**

**Sora sighed happily. This time... he wouldn't pass up the chance to tell Riku what he wanted to say before. Even if his feelings were unrequited... he still had to tell Riku. That is... when he found him.**

**Sora had a sudden rush on energy. His dreams of finding Riku were so close to reality. He could feel it. Sora giggled and slowly began to laugh. He was so excited. He anticipated tomorrow with great joy.**

Kit-Kat says:

He heard every word. Sora's words hit him, and they hit him hard. What kept him in the room and not running to Sora he would never know? He was stuck, and frustrated. Everything everyone had worked so hard for, he couldn't risk it for one stupid night, could he? Running his hand through his hair he faced up. 'What can I do?' Riku thought.

† Cerra † says:

**Sora rolled over and hugged the pillow again. His eyes began to droop and eventually closed. It didn't take long for him to fall into a deep sleep.**

Kit-Kat says:

He couldn't take it anymore. Finally surrendering he headed for traverse town. A minute, just one simple moment to contact the little brunette. He didn't even have to know about it, no one did. He could be in and out of there before anyone knew he was gone. He tried to assure himself, nervousness taking a told.

Upon reaching the inn he quietly hid himself among the shadows and snuck inside silently nearing Sora's room. He stopped as a small figure wandered by him. The duck gurgled some water while entering his room. With a slight sigh of relief, Riku continued his way down the hall.

† Cerra † says:

**There lay Sora peacefully sleeping with a smile on his face. He was stretched out and holding onto the pillow still. His bare chest was rising and falling in a rhythm tic pattern.**

Kit-Kat says:

Making sure not to disturb anything he opened the door inch by inch. Breath held still upon entering the darkened room. The only light omitted was through the window framing the figure on the bed in a light glow. Stepping forward until he was at the bedside he simply stood. At first nothing; no words, no thoughts came upon his arrival... just nothing. He had planned everything so perfectly up to this part. Now what? Leaning forward the only sound was Sora's clam breathing. Placing a hand on either side of Sora's shoulders he leaned in even closer catching his sent. "How long has it been?" he whispered to himself not realizing he spoke out loud.

† Cerra † says:

**"Riku..." Sora mumbled in his sleep as he seemed to move closer towards him.**

**It made it very apparent to Riku that Sora was having a dream... about him.**

Kit-Kat says:

Blushing slightly his smile quickly turned into a smirk. If there was anything he had learned from past sleep-overs was that you could easily get him to spill his guts while he talked in his sleep "Sora..." he whispered into the youth's ear

† Cerra † says:

**"Don't... leave me...riku..."**

Kit-Kat says:

Frowning at this remark memories of what happened before quickly pooled into riku mind. "I'll never leave you."

† Cerra † says:

**"Stay with me... forever... please..." he mumbled softly. The smile on Sora face relaxed as Sora continued to sleep. **

Kit-Kat says:

Riku had forgotten about the others... the mission everything. He couldn't stay and for that his heart dropped again... "I... I can't." hurt evident in his voice, he began to pull away.

† Cerra † says:

**As if he was really awake Sora reached out towards Riku. He took hold of Riku's clothing and held on. "Riku..." he pleaded, "... I... need you..." a tear began to form around his thick eyelashes. "Don't let go... don't fade away again... Riku." he pleaded more His voice becoming more panicked. Sora's dream was becoming a nightmare.**

Kit-Kat says:

What had he gotten himself into? A moment had turned to several and he was only hurting Sora again. He had to get out now. He pulled away slightly but it was evident that Sora was not going to let go. "We'll meet again..." he spoke, figuring Sora was reliving that horrible departure.

† Cerra † says:

**Sora took a hold onto Riku's clothing tighter. His eyes seemed to flutter as if he was waking up from his horrible nightmare. But instead of realizing that he was holding on Riku, he broke out crying and sobbing..**

**He let go Riku to burry his head into the pillow. The nightly routine that he ever so loathed. His sobs became muffled as he shoved his face into the pillow. Riku couldn't make out what he was trying to say through sobs and the pillow, but it was quiet obvious that he was trying to say something.**

Kit-Kat says:

Stuck once again; he wanted to run. He had to, to get as far away from here as possible. But... the shaky figure on the bed told his heart to fight with his head. Without thinking he sat on the bed and pulled Sora into his arms. Everything seemed too surreal, like he wasn't even in control of his own actions again. Parting his lips he began to sing. Words flowing as if he had sung them a million times before. "Please don't go, no matter how much you scream, it will only serve to stir the dust in my heart. Long forgotten memories sent far away, an eternal Farwell that promises a return."

† Cerra † says:

**Sora's sobbing settled down as he held onto the older boy cradled in his arms. He held onto Riku and leaned his head on his chest. **

**'Sora... look up you fool... at last... your not alone... we're not alone anymore...' he thought. He looked up at the platinum haired boy and eyes widened in shock.**

**"Ri-riku...? Is that... really you?" Sora touched the side of Riku's face with his warm hands.**

Kit-Kat says:

Shock over swept his entire body. Why did he stay? Again the urge to run ran through him accompanied by adrenalin. Hoping Sora was still half asleep he pulled back part of his blindfold that had come to rest on Sora's shoulder. "Go back to sleep" he whispered silently pleading the boy to listen.

† Cerra † says:

**"I don't want to be dreaming..." he told riku. Indeed Sora was still half asleep. It always took him about an hour to actually wake up. But Sora only held onto Riku tighter. He nuzzled against Riku's neck and closed his eyes. **

Kit-Kat says:

Heart racing and adrenalin still in high gear his breathing had sped up a bit but he desperately tried to keep himself in check. He decided he would try on more time to reason before he would have to make a run for it. "Sora... I have to go..."

† Cerra † says:

**"Stay... just a little bit longer... please?" he asked. He sat up to look at Riku. His eyes still half open, half closed, but they shone like the sky. His tears were like little diamonds among his eyelashes, falling to the ground every time he blinked. Sora's eyes showed so much emotion. It was hard for Riku to read his soul like an open book.**

Kit-Kat says:

He was lost. He couldn't stay but he didn't want to leave. Sitting for a few moments and overwhelming feeling took over pushing him over the edge. The want to stay was quickly overcome by fear. They knew, he could feel eyes upon him and he was right. He had to get out before his intentions were discovered! Throwing Sora off of him and leaping off the bed he ran. Mind clouded he could have easily used his powers to vanish and return but that thought had never even crossed his mind. The only logical thing his body would let his do was run. Not even bothering to hide he burst out into the hall and continued onward.

Kit-Kat ill believe in all your lies, just pretend and close your eyes, savoring the sweet surprise, to never wake again says:

(bwhahaha ruined the moment)

† Cerra † says:

**(lol good job dumbass)**

† Cerra † says:

**Sora was dumped on the ground before he even got an answer. Watching Riku run out of the room and into the hallway. Sora got up and chased after him, but halfway down the hallway he stopped to stare. He was hurt, and hurt badly. "Why...?" he said softly. He leaned on one of the walls and watched Riku run. It felt as if his heart was stabbed over and over again, each time Riku took a step. He turned away, his back facing riku as he slowly began to walk back towards his room. Standing at the doorway, he looked back over at Riku. Once again, out of reach. **

Kit-Kat says:

Once out of the building he dodged into a dark ally leaning up against the wall he slowly and slid downward. Placing his palms onto his eyes he took a deep breath inward and tried to relax himself. Shivering slightly from the loss of contact and the cool night air he wrapped his arms around himself.

"How did things get so bad?" he thought to himself as memories of the island flowed clearly into his head. Back then he would have done anything to get off that god forsaken island, anything to get away but now... now all he wanted was to be back. Sitting on his tree waiting for Sora to be stubborn and challenge him to a fight.

† Cerra † says:

**Sora just walked back to the bed and flopped down. **

Kit-Kat says:

Back then, before he became victim to the darkness. No, that wasn't fair. It was his own fault. His own greed that had put his friend through so much...

† Cerra † says:

**Sora hugged his pillow; the scent of Riku was still in the room. "He really was here... my riku..." he told himself and softly smiled. "I wasn't dreaming this time..."**

Kit-Kat says:

Breathing slightly calmed he removed his tear soaked blindfold and tossed it to the ground. He had to go back, and if his intuition was correct there was a world full of pain heading his way. With that thought in mind he left.

† Cerra † says:

**Sora fell asleep instantly. Finally... he was able to get a good night's rest...**

**- The next day –**

Kit-Kat says:

Morning had seemed so far away. Just as he thought upon his arrival back 'home' the others were waiting. Curses and yelling was heard but he paid no mind. Even after a solid fist contacted hard against the side of his jaw even after the others lashed out at him even after he was whipped and locked inside his room. He just lay numb to it all lost in a world of self-pity.

† Cerra † says:

**Sora woke up and stretched, remembering the happenings of last night. He smiled as he got up and got dressed. **

**'Just a couple more steps away riku... we'll be together again... soon... I promise...' he told himself in his mind. After getting dressed he walked over to Donald's room and then goofy's. As soon as they met up with Leon, Cid, Yuffie, and Aerith, they ate and left traverse town. **

**Donald: "So Sora... where to next?"**

**Sora: "I don't know... lets... lets just go. Find new worlds." he energetically.**

**Goofy: "Umm... Sora?"**

**Sora: "Yea?" he piped.**

**Goofy: "Are you... sure?"**

**Sora: "Of course!" He said cheerily.**

**Donald: "Sora... you're messed up." He said as he drove the gummy out towards a new path.**

**Sora: "Huh? What are you talking about? You should speak for yourself!" Sora barked. Goofy just sighed and put his hands on Sora's shoulders.**

**Goofy: "Good to have you back Sora!" **

**Sora and Donald argued the whole way to another world. Goofy was the one to point out where they were heading. The place was a town similar to traverse town. They all looked at the computer screen and then looked at each other.**

**Sora: "Twilight town?" they landed in the busy town and looked around. Fascinated by the bells and the shining stores. Everything seems so... cheery. They went about to find and in and sure enough found one.**

Kit-Kat says:

Riku sighed finally allowed to leave his room but monitored closely he walked outside.

† Cerra † says:

**Donald rang the bell and an old man came to the desk. "What can I do fer ya?"**

**Sora: "We'd like to rent 3 rooms please."**

**Man: "Sure thing kiddo. Just fill this out and pay." Sora took the sheet and signed it with the amount of days. **

**Sora: "I think we should at least stay 3 nights."**

**Donald: "...I don't know..."**

**Sora: "Aw come on Donald! We can spend more time exploring."**

**Goofy: "And finding the k-"**

**Donald: "Shut up... we'll stay for 3 nights... fine..." he squawked as he crossed his arms. Sora paid the elderly man and they left. "Well... I'm going to see where the item shop is." He said as he began to walk off.**

**Goofy: "I'll go and get some supplies for our ship."**

**Sora: 'And I'll go and find the keyhole." he said. Agreed, they all split up and explored the city.**

**Sora skipped down the alleyways and the streets and chatted with a few of the commoners, asking them different questions about the city. He tried to get as much clues as he can possible about the keyhole, without giving anything away.**

Kit-Kat says:

Standing high upon the clock tower Riku looked downward to the people below. This place, it was calming to him and he didn't know why but he sat there anyways trying his best to ignore the red gash on his back and the purple/black spot forming on his jaw. A hand wrapped around his arm and pulled upward quickly lifting him to his feel. Hearing the laugh and he flinched slightly from the pain angrily he snapped out.

"Axel what the hell!" he questioned the red head.

"Diz wants you back." tearing his arm away riku spit words like poison.

"If he wants me then he can come get me his fucking self, not send his lapdogs..."

† Cerra † says:

**Sora on the other hand broke out into a run with adrenaline pulsing through his veins. The adventure. The suspense. The feeling he had so many years ago... was back. As he ran he looked at the side and saw a group of kids. **

**"Holy crap..." he said in astonishment, but he continued running. The small group that he just passed my reminded him of everyone back on destiny island. There was something about this town that pulled some many familiar strings, but he had things to do. Out of nowhere he turned a Corner and crashed into Goofy and Donald. The all fell and looked at each other.**

**Donald: "what the hell are you doing!" he roared.**

**Sora: "Donald? Goofy?"**

**Goofy: "Sora!"**

**Goofy glomped Sora and he fell backwards.**

**Sora: "Take it easy guys!" he said laughing.**

**Donald: "So did you find any clues to where the keyhole is?" **

**Sora: "My bet is the bell tower. Now come on! We don't have all day. Let's seal this place up before we see any heartless."**

† Cerra † says:

**... And I gotta go now**

**END CHAPTER**


	2. Forgotten Chapter 2

Kit-Kat says:

"How dare u call me a lapdog!" Axel lashed out at an unsuspecting Riku, catching his cheekbone with his fist he quickly stop in realization and spoke. "He's here." looking confused for a moment Riku studied Axels action, his attention was completely diverted it was as if he was there any more. Thinking for a moment he quickly caught on. Diz wanted him inside. He didn't want him closer he wanted him away.

"Sora's here isn't he!" enraged voice directed at the taller form.

† Cerra † says:

**Sora and Donald and Goofy climbed up all the stairs and burst through all the rooms. Sora was running ahead, full of excitement.**

**"Hurry up guys! Let's get this thing over with!"**

Kit-Kat says:

Axel prepared his weapons, ready to fight if anyone emerged

† Cerra † says:

**Soon Sora, Donald, and Goofy burst through the doors and stopped and stared at the red haired man**

Kit-Kat says:

"NO! I won't let u hurt him!" he screamed as he tackled axel to the ground trying to pin his wrists to keep from an assault. An angry Axel quickly kicked the smaller boy off of him and with a swift punch to the stomach Riku had the wind knocked outta him quickly Axel slung Riku over his shoulder.

† Cerra † says:

**Sora scowled and got his keyblade ready. "What do you think your doing! Let him go!" he shouted**

Kit-Kat says:

"Love to stay and chat but we've got a date with destiny to attend to." with that Axel jumped off the tower, taking Riku with him.

† Cerra † says:

**Sora ran towards the end and looked down. Looking back at Donald and goofy he pointed towards the door. "I'll meet you back at the inn! GO NOW!" he shouted and he jumped off the edge.**

**"SORA!" they yelled in union as the watched Sora plummet towards Axel and Riku.**

Kit-Kat says:

Not liking where this was headed, Axel formed a quick fireball and aimed it straight for Sora.

† Cerra † says:

**"SHIT!" Sora yelled as the fireball hit him and sent him flying in the different direction. Falling into an alley Axel heard the sickening crash of body against wooden crates.**

Kit-Kat says:

Landing with ease he slightly laughed at fool who honestly thought he could do any thing about them leaving. He wanted to go mock the possibly dead keyblade master but rethought his actions as a shaky Riku began to come to.

† Cerra † says:

**Meanwhile Sora slowly got up, leaning on one if the crates. "No... I'm not... ugh... done with you yet..." Sora slowly began to walk, using his keyblade as a sort of cane. It looked as it he broke his wrist and one of his ribs. It burnt like hell every time he took a breath and he lost feeling in his left foot. But persistently, he made his way out of the Alley. "Get back here..." But his body told him no. He collapsed to his knees and lay there in the empty street.**

Kit-Kat says:

With another laugh he disappeared. Riku's sad eyes wandering to where the crash had sounded from within a moment they were both gone.

† Cerra † says:

**Donald and goofy were wandering around the town trying to find the Inn... when they found Sora. **

"**SORA!" Donald shouted as he ran to Sora's side. **

**"Oh no, Sora!" Goofy was soon to follow. Goofy picked the poor keyblade master up and immediately they tried to find the nearest hospital.**

Kit-Kat says:

Thrown down on his bed, Riku struggled against the restraints put on him. Each arm and leg bound to the end of each bedpost.

"Stop struggling, you're just going to hurt urself more."

"Not half as bad as it's gonna hurt after I get outta here and kick you're ass."

"You're in no position to be threatening anybody."

"Guys stop it" another figure entered the room.

"Axel, Diz wants to see you regarding... What happened earlier." rolling his eyes get got off and left but not before one final comment.

"You mean he want to congratulate me on destroying the keyblade master?"

"I SWARE AXEL!" Riku shouted but he was gone

† Cerra † says:

**Meanwhile Goofy and Donald had found a small hospital and sent Sora to the operating room. There they waited patiently for the news.**

Kit-Kat says:

"Calm down." blonde hair poked out slightly from a black hood "You know he's just trying to get to you... and being tied up here is for your own good." he reminded him so much of Sora.. God everything nowadays did but something about him just had the same air.

"You look just like him..." the blonde look surprised but getting to what Riku was thinking about he lifted off his hood. Somehow sensing he didn't want to be alone he lied down beside the platinum blonde and soaked in the silence.

† Cerra † says:

**Eventually Donald and Goofy came into the room and looked over at the battered Sora. They both looked at each other. Donald was mad that Sora made them go off... but sad because no matter what he should've stayed by his side. Goofy only felt pity for Sora. He was so excited to find the keyhole... and now... he had to lie in a hospital bed till god knows when.**

**Donald and goofy stayed by his side for a couple of hours to watch him sleep peacefully. Shooed out by the nurse a couple moments later, they walked back to the inn and settled to sit there in silence. Waiting for they're little keyblade master to come out of commission. **

**Meanwhile, at the hospital, Sora's eyelashes fluttered to reveal ocean blue eyes. "Where...? Where am I?" he mumbled, starring into the bright ceiling. "Oww..." he groaned as he scrunched up his nose. His body ached immensely. As is he was on fire and then dipped into freezing cold water.**

Kit-Kat says:

Heavy eyelids lifted as Riku stretched his stiff body. Arms and legs no longer bound and a plate of food sat beside the mirror. Recalling what had happened earlier he quickly jumped in front of the mirror. "Show me Sora." he commanded but nothing came into view. Slight panic rose up within the teen 'he can't be dead.' more desperately and louder he shouted into the mirror gripping the frame.

"SHOW ME SORA!" an amused laugh came from the door way and Riku quickly turned to see who was approaching.

"I told you, he's dead." an amused grin working the redheads face.

"You're lying!" he shouted as a fist slammed into the center of the mirror causing shards to fly everywhere, several imbedded in Rikus hand. In shock the words sunk in just as he sank to his knees. He was alone. Totally and utterly alone.

† Cerra † says:

**The kind nurse peered over at Sora and smiled. "Take it easy darling." She said.**

**"But it hurts..." he cried out.**

**"Shhh..." she hushed him and got out a needle. Sora lay there helpless as the needle stabbed his lightly tanned skin. "There we go. That will lessen the pain." She said, cleaning the blood from what the needle drew. Sora lay there and turned his head to find his keyblade.**

**"Please... can I... have..." he motioned towards his blade. The nurse just smiled sadly and shook her head.**

**"I'm afraid not Mr. Everheart. You're too weak right now. The hospital is a very safe place. Your blade will be fine."**

**"But you don't understand." He began to protest. He reached out for his blade like a small child. The nurse only shook her head and sat down beside Sora.**

**"Rest up first, Mr. Everheart." She commanded as she stroked his hair. He turned to look at her and gave her a tired glare. She got up and left Sora alone, hoping that he'd pass out anytime soon.**

Kit-Kat says:

(im resorting to using pet names cuz I don't remember what the blonde haired kids name is -U BHK) Upon hearing the crash the BHK (oO weird saying that) made his way to Rikus room. Pushing himself past a snickering Axel he opened the door to meet empty sea green eyes. "Sora?" Riku questioned. Shaking his head he leant downward. The broken mirror and Axels snickering put a lot up on the table, he could have only guess what had happened, but he assumed anything he did guess would be accurate.

"Riku, let me see your hand" Riku didn't move. Lifting his hand he grabbed onto Riku's blood stained one. "Damn we need to get this patched up." a small sniff was heard and he could only lift his head to stare into empty eyes once more.

"H-he's gone..." eyes threatening to spill, "I'll n-never be able to keep my promise..." the BHK figured Axel had toyed with him, but not this badly.

"Riku, Sora is alive…" his words were soft and reassuring but Riku didn't buy it "…it's ok," he tired to calm himself down.

"I can take it... He's gone..."

"Snap outta it, Sora is alive and probably looking for you right now!" he didn't know who to believe. Who to trust. He just felt like a simple lost cause. The room fell silent all that could be heard was Axel's mocking laughter echoing through out the halls.

† Cerra † says:

**Sora was starring into the ceiling still, thoughts buzzing through his head. He couldn't make sense with the words... so he spoke out loud.**

**"Why? Why did he run away? Fuck... this is just so fucked." He looked around the room, everything so white... but to him it seemed like death. "Riku... I was so close to you again... but... why are you with him? Who was he?" Sora put his right forearm over his eyes to shield them from the light. "Now I'm stuck in this place. My mission to find you... is put on hold. Just because I was an idiot and wasn't thinking fast enough! I could've blocked that attack!" Sora pounded into the bed with his broken wrist and cried out in pain. "Damn it... why am I so stupid?"**

**Tears spilled out of the corner of his eyes in frustration and pain. He felt like he just had to get out of there. He just had to go and find Riku. His body did not budge. The numbing sensation soon spread over his body as his eyes began to get heavy. "Damn that nurse..." he said as he fell asleep. **

Kit-Kat says:

"Riku, you have to eat something" came a still voice from the door.

"I'm not hungry..." he stated. Eyes focused on the far wall.

"You haven't eaten anything in days, you're wasting away here."

"Good." the BHK slightly flinched at Riku's remark.

"You sound like a spoiled brat."

'Brat?' Riku thought… he often called Sora that back on the island. Eyes again became clouded with tears and all he could do was roll over. Realizing that he triggered something the BHK walked then sat next to Riku on the bed, not sure how to reach him. Slowly he lifted his hand and began to lightly rub the bruised back. That was all it took. Rolling over Riku clutched the BHK clothes and cried onto his chest. Years of suppressed angst flowed out in crystal droplets, soaking anything they came in contact with. The BHK knew he wasn't Sora. He could never be, but for his friends sake he was willing to pretend. The only real friend he had made since joining the stupid organization.

"Hush, Riku. I'm here now"

"S-Sora?" he questioned eyes still shimmering.

"Yea, it was all just a bad dream, just clam down and get some rest ok?" with a tired nod Riku lay once more upon the pillow. Wrapping an arm around his waist and one on his head he soothed Riku into an embrace and both fell fast asleep.

(oO sum Riku BHK action XD what do u get with a Sora look-a-like)

† Cerra † says:

**(Lmfao! Awww... tis gunna hurt poor Sora's fweelings)**

**Sora stirred in his sleep, tossing and turning. He dreamt of Riku holding out his hand for him. Sora was running towards him but it was like he wasn't even moving at all. **

**"Riku! RIKU!" he yelled as stretched out his hands. Riku looked at him with a smile and turned around his back facing him. "Riku! No! Please don't go! Don't leave me here! Riku!"**

**"Jesus Sora... your such a brat." Riku said.**

**The Riku in his dreams began to chuckle and walk away. Sora ended up tripping and skidding on the ground. "Riku!" She screamed as tears gathered in his eyes. His dream Riku faded away and everything went black. Sora looked around frantically. Fear shone in his eyes as he crawled around looking for Riku. **

**"Riku... I'm lost without you. I'm swallowed by this emptiness that I've grown fond of. Pain is all I can feel when I think of you. I can't get you out of my thoughts... my dreams. My world revolves around you... and it's falling apart. I build myself a false hope... in order to survive... but I'm only killing myself more and more. Riku... I... I..."**

**"I think I... no... I know that I... I love you..."**

**Sora had told the world his feelings. His dream was always a gate into his mind. The air engulfed the words and sung them back to him. Whispering and carrying it like a fairy tale. It echoed in the room... until it found a way to escape through the open window, and into the night of twilight town.**

Kit-Kat says:

Morning soon broke over the horizon as the words echoed in Rikus mind ' I love you' mumbling slightly.

"Sora I-"

"Yea?" the voice startled him and he opened his eyes.

"I… never mind…" looking at him a little concerned, the BHK offered an apology.

"Hey Riku, about last night... I'm sry I called you a brat and all." Riku shook his head and replied. "No... I used to say stuff like that to you back on the island all the time... besides it was kinda childish to think that you were gone... I deserved it." bringing the BHK into a tight embrace he spoke again. "I really need some fresh air... do u think it would be ok if we went out for a walk?" "Sure."

† Cerra † says:

**Meanwhile Donald and goofy got their things ready and began to head over towards the hospital**

**Of course they forgot where it is after 15 minutes of searching and decided to ask the commoners to its whereabouts.**

**Donald and goofy finally found the hospital but stopped at the doors.**

**Goofy: "Do you think he's awake?" He asked.**

**"Well... if he isn't... then I guess it doesn't really matter."**

**"He could use the rest."**

**"Yea... well... what are we waiting for...?" **

Kit-Kat says:

Slowly stepping out into the day air Riku took a deep breath and inhaled the fresh air of the small town. He felt great. Despite the fact that he hadn't eaten in days with little water to satisfy himself his head completely ignored his body's warning of a complete shutdown. Walking alongside -Sora- (HA) he finally felt at home. It wasn't home, but it felt like it.

† Cerra † says:

**(lmao)**

Kit-Kat says:

(well he thinks the BHK is Sora lol)

† Cerra † says:

**As Riku walked though, he saw Donald and Goofy discussing something with very sad looks on their faces. They looked overly depressed, and somewhat agitated.**

Kit-Kat says:

Quickly grabbing a hold of the BHK hand he led them away from where he saw the other two. Not wanting them to take up and of his one on one time with -Sora-.

† Cerra † says:

**But out of the corner of Donald's eye he saw Riku try and sneak of. He squawked loudly as he marched off towards Riku, and hitting him in the back of the head with his wand. Goody followed suite.**

**"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING YOU LITTLE PUNK!" Donald screamed," IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!"**

Kit-Kat says:

Pulling Riku behind him the BHK yelled out at the ranting duck. "What the hell? He never did anything to you get lost!" Riku was at a loss of words. -Sora- just scolded one of his best friends, for his sake! Though he still didn't have any idea as to why the duck would lash out at him.

† Cerra † says:

**Donald ignored the BHK and pointed his staff towards Riku. "IT'S YOUR FAULT OUR SORA'S IN THE HOSPITAL YOU LOATHSOME CREEP, YOU!"**

Kit-Kat says:

"What are you talking about! Sora's right here!" he screamed not quiet sure how to react to the delusional duck. The BHK realizing that he might have been found out grabbed Riku's arm and dragged him as he tried to run away. "He's gone insane make a run for it!"

† Cerra † says:

**But Donald didn't want to lose him that fast. Both him and goofy chased after them, Donald firing all sorts of magic at them. He sent a fireball towards the BHK and hit him in the back of the head.**

Kit-Kat says:

Falling flat on the ground, Riku skid to a stop a leaned down to help his fallen friend. "What the hell is wrong with you!" he screamed.

† Cerra † says:

**Goofy walked over to Riku and placed his hands on his shoulders, stepping before Donald so Donald wouldn't try anything rational. "Riku..." Goofy began as he looked deep into his sea green eyes. "The Sora that you think is right here... isn't Sora Riku..." he said trying to comfort. He took the dizzy BHK and helped him to his feet. "Riku... take a good look..." he told him. **

**Goofy shoved the BHK to Riku's face but not harshly. Donald only starred at them and glared.**

Kit-Kat says:

"You're wrong!" he shouted wrapping his arms around the BHK pulling him away from the other two. "You're just like everyone else trying to keep me away from him!" darkness rose once more inside of him. He changed. Eyes ringed with anger and hatred he summoned his sword and aimed it straight at goofy's face. "I won't let you take him away from me again..."

† Cerra † says:

**Donald had about enough of Riku's stubborn attitude and illusions. He grabbed Riku by the collar and began to drag him off towards the hospital. Goofy gave the BHK a piggy back, following the very pessimistic duck and the delusional Riku. Donald dragged Riku on the ground as he listened to him cursing and failing about. But once they got to Sora's room, Donald threw the teen in and slammed the door**

**Goofy: "Uhhh... Donald?"**

**"Yea? What do you want?"**

**"Do you think that's a good idea?"**

**"Something has to make that boy remember. Jesus... what a big palooka..." Donald said as he gave the BHK a potion.**

Kit-Kat says:

"LET HIM GO!" he screamed flailing his arms in an attempt to get free. "WHERE ARE YOU TAKING US! I SAID LET HIM GO!"

† Cerra † says:

**The injured Sora murmured of the sound of someone yelling angrily. Slowly opening his eyes, pain shot through his arm and leg and he gasped for air. "Oww!" He cried in pain.**

Kit-Kat says:

Taking in the room within the hospital Riku looked wildly about. He looked nervous, like a caged animal just trying to plan an escape.

† Cerra † says:

**Sora's breathing was deep and heavy and labored. He knew that someone else was in the room, but he was in too much pain. "Owwie... it hurts... it hurts all over.." he complained as he tried to turn to a comfortable position.**

Kit-Kat says:

Hearing the painful cries of the figure on the bed Riku slowly looked up. "W-who's that?" he asked.

† Cerra † says:

**Sora bit his lower lip to try and make pain somewhere else on his body. An attempt to try and numb the burning sensation of his body. Sora turned back over painfully and bit harder, drawing blood to his soft pink lips. It didn't take long for him to recognize who it was though. "Ri... Riku?" he spoke hoarsely.**

Kit-Kat says:

Riku backed up into a wall. Who was this kid... and how did he know his name. "How do u know my name?" The BHK looked hurt, he knew there reunion was inevitable but he was enjoying his time spent with the silver haired wonder. Speaking to the BHK Riku spoke once more. "Sora, I want to leave…"

† Cerra † says:

**The real Sora looked confused and hurt. "Riku... what do you mean?" he asked, his voice full of sorrow.**

**'Please say it isn't so... Please say that he hasn't replaced me. Oh god I don't want my adventure to end like this. What the hell did they do to him? Why? Riku...' he thought.**

Kit-Kat says:

"Stop talking to me! I don't even know you!" helping the BHK to his feet he took his hand and reached for the door.

† Cerra † says:

**"No please Riku, wait!" Sora reached for Riku pleadingly. He sat up in a great amount of pain but the pain that he felt in his heart was 100x stronger. Sora jumped out of the bed and landed on his band ankle, falling to the ground.**

**Donald: "Sora!" Donald went to go aid his friend but Sora just crawled over to Riku. **

**"Riku please don't leave me again! You promised!" he cried.**

**Tears spilled out of Sora's eyes. A large lump in his throat formed and he tried to keep back from choking on it and bawling.**

Kit-Kat says:

Staring at the youth with what could only be explained as pure confusion Riku couldn't pull his eyes away.

The BHK knew that he should have never gotten involved any further then the organization had taken him into the lives of the two before him in utter chaos. But that was it, he had made this personal, forgot about the needs of the group. Riku should have never re-met up with Sora; he shouldn't be here right now. Considering the regrets but soon outweighed them the BHK pushed Sora away and told Riku to run for it, quickly following behind.

Kit-Kat says:

(poor Sora)

† Cerra † says:

**(aww... what a bastard) Sora huddled close to himself and held onto his stomach from where the BHK pushed him away. Donald was just about to go after them when goofy held out his shield to stop him. Goofy looked over at Donald and then back over at Sora. Sora lay there and cried. He sobbed, wept, and hiccupped, just everything. Goofy and Donald helped Sora back onto the bed and shamefully left the room.**

**Sora just lay there and cried loud and hard. Once his choked out his last sob he starred out into the Window. "Riku... how could you? You broke our promise... You broke your promise to me. And... I'll never forgive you Riku..." he slowly got up and walked towards the open window. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth. "I HATE YOU RIKU!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, letting it all echo thru the city.**

**Sora slumped to the ground and continued to bawl even hard. "Why did I just say that? I know... that I'll never be able to let go of you Riku..."**

**'Falling into this insecurity I call home, shattered by your words... I am forgotten...'**

Kit-Kat says:

A scream was heard behind them though they couldn't hear the words that were said they continued running all the way up to the gates of where they had left not so long ago. Riku had not yet changed out of his dark mode and with energy passed spent he collapsed reverting back to normal. "Riku!" the BHK called as he grabbed Riku before he hit the ground. Eyes closed and temperatures soaring the BHK brought him back to his room.

**THE END**


	3. Mother Chapter 3

† Cerra † says:

**Sora crawled back to the hospital bed and curled up into a little ball, ignoring the large pain in his side from the broken rib. He hugged his arms and more tears began to trickle down his cheeks. "You ungrateful bastard... you said you wouldn't leave me..." Sora spat with distaste. Anger and darkness clouded his realization of what he was actually saying. **

Kit-Kat says:

Jolted out of sleep by the pushing of a needle being injected into his arm a cool compress of a cloth was placed on his forehead riku stared upward into worried eyes. As if to answer unspoken question the BHK simply stated that he had a high fever and had put to much stress on his body, not to mention he was dehydrated. But his heart ached. Who was the poor boy in the bed that resembled the same in front of him so much? Questions left unanswered he slipped back into sleep.

† Cerra † says:

**A few days past as Sora was able to walk properly and move around without too much pain. Donald and Goofy had all their belongings in hand as they stood in the waiting room.**

**Sora: "I... can we go back?"**

**Goofy: "Go back where?"**

**Sora: "To... Destiny Island... I... I wanna see my mom." he said**

**Donald understood what Sora was trying to say and he just nodded. The 3 of them thanked the hospital and paid for their services. They got their things ready on the gummy ship and looked at the town.**

**Donald: "Are we ready to go?"**

**Goofy: "Let's get some food first." he said as they looked at Sora. Sora's stomach growled as if on queue and goofy and Donald looked at him astonished.**

**Sora: "Eh-heh... "He mumbled and looked at the ground."Yea... let's get some food first." Donald and goofy just laughed as they walked off to the market.**

**The trio got to the town market and loaded up on different foods. Breads, vegetables, fruits, and sandwich meat. Sora wore a huge grin on his face when he saw what he was craving for... "INSTANT NOODLES!" He shouted. Donald and goofy just looked with puzzled faces.**

Kit-Kat says:

"I want to go back..." everyone in the room thought he had been sleeping. His eyes still closed he spoke to the only one he knew was in the room with him. "I feel bad... for leaving like that... I didn't ever catch his name...and he looked pretty hurt." yes hurt. Hurt was the perfect word to describe what he had seen. While the brunette's body had been pretty beaten up, what he had seen in his eyes held so much more pain then any of the physical wounds could have caused.

"I don't think that is such a good idea..." the blonde finally speaking up."…Besides you're in no condition..." the last words seemed to fall on deaf ears as the door regained its silence.

† Cerra † says:

**Sora had bought the noodles and hugged them with great joy. **

**'Enjoy this happiness now Sora...' told the voice inside his head, '... It's not going to last forever...' Sora turned around to look from where the voice was coming from, but shrugged. They walked back to the gummy ship, and buckled in.**

**They launched off of the world and Sora looked back at it through the window. Immaturely, he stuck his tongue out at Twighlight Town.**

Kit-Kat says:

Axel watched the departure with angry eyes. The youth had healed quicker then he had thought he would and it left a lot of 'fun' plans canceled but with a smirk he left to go look for something to do in the mean time before he could play with the lil hero's head again.

† Cerra † says:

**It took them a while before they could get back to Destiny Island. All the while Sora had eaten his noodles and plenty more. **

**Donald: "Holy crap Sora! What did they do, starve you?"**

**Sora: "No... Just hospital food tastes yucky." He said as he took a bite out of his banana. Goofy laughed at Sora's comedic eating habits.**

**"Sora!" Goofy yelled while slapping his knee. "You look like a monkey!" He laughed Harder. Donald couldn't help but laugh as well and sora did his infamous angry pout.**

**"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" He shouted back. Donald only up roared with laughter and tears spilt out of his eyes.**

**Donald: "He means you look like an idiot!"**

**Sora: "Why you!" He steamed as he grabbed his keyblade and chased Donald around the gummy with it, as Goofy and Chip and Dale took hold of the controls. "I'M GOING TO BOIL YOU UP, DUCK!" **

**After Sora had successfully knocked Donald on the head they got back to the cock pit and looked at the screen to see Destiny Island. Donald glared and crossed his arms. "I don't want to go." He said as he turned around and left. Goofy looked at Sora and Sora just shrugged. **

**"Might as well stay here too Goofy. That is... only if you want."**

**"Well... uh... Sure Sora."**

**Sora left the ship and walked back to his place. He opened the door without knocking and looked in the living room to see his mom sitting on the couch with a blanket on over top and various medicine bottles. "Mom...?" he asked as he neared closer. April looked over at her son with tired cerulean eyes that seemed to have lost its shine. "Mom!" Sora cried and ran over to her and hugged her.**

**"Sora... oh my little angel..." She said weakly. **

**"Mom... what happened?" He asked as he hugged his mom tightly, burring his head into her shoulder.**

**"I'm just... very sick Sora..." Sora knew that she was very sick indeed. His mom NEVER got sick. And here she was... as pale as a ghost... struggling to breathe**

**Sora inhaled his mother's scent and tears swelled up in his eyes. April had the smell of death to her. He knew it... that... she wasn't going to last longer. "Sora..." she began, letting her son go but Sora still held on."Sora... darling... I... I went to the doctor... a while ago... and... he said that... I have cancer..." She choked out the word cancer as her son began to bawl.**

**"No! Momma... You... he's lieing... he's... he gotta be!" he bawled and his shoulders began to heave. April hugged Sora back weakly and tears slowly made her way down her face.**

**"Oh Sora... I wish... that he was... but he's not. I can already feel my body slowing down. You know I'm not as young as I used to be." She gently laughed. **

**Sora let go of his mom. "Mom... I'll... I'll be right back." He said. He ran out of the house and down the street, running towards the gummy ship. He saw Goofy standing outside washing the ship when Sora ran up to him and hugged him.**

**"Sora...? What wrong?" he asked.**

**"Please... I want... I want to stay here for a lot longer... I need to take care of my mom. You and Donald..." **

**"... you and Donald should go back to traverse town."**

**"Sora, what's wrong? Why?"**

**"Just please... I'll tell you after... when I meet you two there." Donald walked out just about to bitch at Goofy for taking so long when he saw the tears on Sora's face.**

**"Sora?"**

**"Just go... now!" He commanded and Goofy took Donald's hand inside.**

**Donald: "What? What are you doing?"**

**"Something's wrong with Sora... his mom must be really sick or something."**

**"... oh... then... shouldn't we stay here?"**

**"Maybe... but he asked us to leave..."**

**"He's been asking us that a lot lately..." Donald complained. "But it's best if we don't meddle in his affairs."**

**"that's right."**

**"Come on Goofy... time to go to traverse town I guess..."**

**Sora watched them leave as he made his way back to his place. His mom didn't move but she was sleeping. Sora lifted his mom up with struggle but carried her to her room and laid her down on her bed. He tucked her in and smiled. "Oh mom... you're just as stubborn as I am..." he told her as he lay down besides her. He snuggled up to her like he did when he was a kid... and soon fell asleep.**

**(and I g2g now b4 mom bitches)**

Kit-Kat says:

(lol just waiting 4 u 2 end lol)

Kit-Kat says:

ciao

† Cerra † says:

**ja ne**

† Cerra † says:

**see you on the bus tomorrow**

Kit-Kat says:

maybe

**THE END**


	4. What is love? Chapter 4

† Cerra † says:

**Nihao**

Kit-Kat says:

Hey

† Cerra † says:

**shoves rest of spring roll in mouth**

† Cerra † says:

**Sup?**

Kit-Kat says:

Mmm spring roll lol

† Cerra † says:

**Lol**

Kit-Kat says:

Nothing lol resting from making super and doing costumes

† Cerra † says:

**Cool**

Kit-Kat says:

Lol and I can assume that u just finished eating

† Cerra † says:

**Still am**

Kit-Kat says:

Or that lol

† Cerra † says:

**licking fingers**

† Cerra † says:

**Mm... Plum sauce**

Kit-Kat says:

XD

† Cerra † says:

**Lol woo I taste good **

Kit-Kat says:

X3 im sure

† Cerra † says:

**Shall we continue?**

Kit-Kat says:

(If im not mistaken Ur at home now and im still in the town between darkness and light)

† Cerra † says:

**(Yes)**

† Cerra † says:

**Sora woke up to his mom stroking his hair and smiling. **

**"Wake up angel." She said.**

**"Demo..." Sora whined but got up anyways. He stretched and let out a huge yawn and his mom laughed.**

**"What's for breakfast Sora?"**

**"Hmm... how about... blue berry pancakes?" he asked.**

**"Sounds good to me."**

**Sora got up from the bed and walked towards the kitchen and pulled out a frying pan and the ingredients he needed. He started to make their breakfast from scratch.**

Kit-Kat says:

Sitting up, Riku gazed out the window.

Everything hurt, and he didn't know why, his head, his body, but most of all his heart. He had been sitting alone for the last little while trying to clear his mind but only succeeded in making his headache worse. The creaking sound that his door made quickly killed his train of thought as a small hooded figure entered inside.

† Cerra † says:

**Sora put the finished pancakes on a plate and filled a glass with orange juice. Putting the food and drink on a tray he began to walk back to his mother's room. "Here mom." he said with a smile.**

**"Thank you Sora." She looked at the food and licked her lips. "My I haven't had breakfast in bed in a long time... even though it may be my last..." she sighed.**

**Sora's eyes darkened and a piece of his heart shattered. "Oh mom... don't say that... please..." He looked at her. He was trying to stop the tears from falling but they did anyways.**

**"Oh Sora... you and I both know it..." she signaled him to come closer. Once Sora was in reach she pulled him into a huge as he set the tray on the side table.**

Kit-Kat says:

"Your majesty what are you doing here?" the surprise was almost overwhelming; him and the king had been separated for along time. He had since wondered where he was but it wasn't the most important thing on his mind.

"I told you not to call me that." the small mouse smiled while removing his hood.

"Right, Mickey." he smiled it was good to have a familiar face around and anything was better then Axel's torment.

† Cerra † says:

**"Sora. No matter what I'll always be in your heart and I'll always be watching over you. Now cheer up son." she ordered with a smile. Sora admired his mom a lot. She always kept a smile on her face when things were bad. Hell when his dad had beaten her she had a smile on her face... but not the nice kind. April kissed her son's temple and let go of him. "Sora... after breakfast I want to go outside.**

**Sora nodded and left the room to get changed into something else while his mom began to eat.**

**When he got back to his mom's room she was trying to get up off the bed and he just shook his head. He walked over towards her and began to pick her up.**

**"Sora! What are you doing? I'm too heavy; I'll break your back!" **

Kit-Kat says:

" Riku I know you've been having a hard time lately, in more ways then one and maybe, maybe its time you went back home.." the seriousness was not expected.

"What! I told you before, I can't go back... not until I rid myself of the darkness..." they both sat looking out the window.

"You don't have to stay for long, but you need to get out of here, at least for a day"

"You know what will happen if I disobey orders... they have me on such a short leash here, I want nothing more then to break free."

"Yea, cats don't do well all tied up." Riku's eyes broke away from the window as he sat staring Mickey. The kings lips curled into a smile and Riku could not longer contain himself. Laughter that had long been forgotten echoed thru the room and down the hall.

"Yea well, mice don't like to hang out with cats. Guess this is a world where anything can happen." he had never heard or played along with anything so silly, referring himself to a cat. Shaking his head and silently thanking the king for the much appreciated humor, he got up and walked to the window. "I'll take care of everything; you go and breathe the fresh sea air that you told me so much about."

"Yea, I think I will."

† Cerra † says:

**Sora carried his mom outside to the backyard and sat her on the swing. He smiled and kissed her cheek. "I've gotten a lot stronger you know..."**

**"I know... now go and weed my garden." She made a small laugh... one that Sora never heard in a long time.**

**"As you wish, mama."**

**Sora walked over towards their small garden and began to pick the weeds. And damn there were plenty. He worked and worked until well in the afternoon, when the sun was shining down with intense heat. Sora wiped the sweat off his brow and leaned back to admire his work. Looked look back at his mom to see her swinging in the breeze, peacefully sleeping. He smiled.**

**He watched her sleep but soon drove his attention to her breathing... and it was coming in short breaths... with some period of time between them... she was barely hanging on. Sora realized this immediate sign and rushed inside and nearly pounced on the phone and dialed 911.**

**It didn't take long for the ambulance to make its way down the street to the Everheart's house and paramedics rushed into the backyard. Sora was panicking. He wanted to go with her, but they said that there was no room... he had to stay behind.**

**"But... she's my mother! Wait! Please!" Sora ran to the front and watched the ambulance zoom away with sirens on. He was left alone... in that empty... and dark... home.**

**He walked back inside the cool home and sat on the couch, dazed and confused.**

**'Your left alone once again Sora... like you are doomed to be alone...' spoke his thoughts...**

**"No... this... this can't be happening... she's... no it's all a dream..." Sora's eyes once again filled up with tears. He had to run away.**

**His immediate thoughts were Destiny Island. He always went there when he needed to run away from his problems... from his nightmares...**

**Sora ran out of the house and towards the pier and jumped in his boat and began to row to the tiny island. No one else was there... no one ever went there anymore. **

**Sora noticed the dark clouds in the distance... the summer heat was going to bring a vicious storm... but he didn't care. Once he got to the island he tied his boat up and ran towards Paopu Island. **

† Cerra † says:

**(Brb but continue writing)**

Kit-Kat says:

Thrown into the secret place Riku hit the ground with a hard thump. A bit dazed he looked around. 'Damn that stupid door, worst way to travel' met in front of his face was a hand which he gladly accepted. Taking the small area in all at once he could hear the light waves crashing on the shore, and the smell of the ocean, he was taken back. "We're back" he whispered, more to himself then the blond beside him. Was this really happening? The blonde smiled and pushed the silver haired forward.

"I didn't think this little cave was all we came back for, common we don't have long."

'Little cave?' Riku wondered to himself. Had Sora grown so much that he no longer cared for there memories of such an important place? Pushing his thoughts aside they began to walk out ducking as they got closer to the entrance, everything seemed to have gotten smaller. Once outside Riku was in aw.

"It's been to long…" he said but the BHK simply nodded and continued walking forward. Something didn't feel right. It was as if -Sora- didn't even care that they were back, seen one world seen 'em all, it just wasn't like him... "Hey, I think your mom has missed you while you were away. Why don't we stop in?"

"N-no! I don't think that that's a very good idea..." now he was sure of it. Sora needed to go home, this place just wasn't clicking with him. Maybe it was because they had been away so long, but it didn't matter. His mind was made up. Grabbing the BHK hand he guided him to the edge of the water.

"No boats." he smiled as he threw the blond into the ocean; sputtering and choking on bits of water. Jumping in himself they began to swim to Sora's. Out of the corner of his eye Riku thought he saw something move on the little paopu island, but ignored it and continued swimming.

† Cerra † says:

**(Back)**

**Sora's feet thumped on the bridge as he approached the island. Tears still streaming down his face. Once he reached the middle of the island he collapsed and began to bawl. His shoulders heaved with each sob and he held onto his arms, trying to comfort himself.**

**"This is all a dream... nothing's really... mom... isn't dieing... it's all a dream..." Sora whispered to himself. He was shaking uncontrollably. Everything became so cold. So unreal... so distant. Sora's grip on his arms tightened and his nails pierced his lightly tanned skin... blood slowly oozing out of the cuts he made himself.**

**Sora looked up at saw the two swimming towards the main island. As he looked closer he saw the platinum hair... and the blond. He knew what he had to do... he had to get home before they got there. **

**Sora stood up and ran towards his boat, hopped in, and began to row with long powerful strokes. But instead of going towards the docks, he began to row closer to his home. It only took him a couple of minutes to get there and throw his boat on the sand, as he ran down the street towards his house.**

† Cerra † says:

**(brb, dishes)**

Kit-Kat says:

(Yup)

(Oh and by the by ur sooo not getting there before I do XP)

It didn't take long for them to reach the other island. The BHK still a little angry for being thrown into the sea, but was now more nervous about going "home". What if the real Sora's mother was home? Could he fool her too? Or would this whole thing come crashing down on him.

"Hey…" Riku tilted his head to the side looking at the blond confused. "…We're here."

"Oh... Yea" slowly lifting his hand as if to knock on the door, Riku again interrupted.

"The hell Sora, who knocks to there own house?" that was weird. He had expected Sora to fling into the house screaming for his mother and then complain that he was hungry, why was he so timid all of a sudden? Slowly turning the handle then entering the house the two stood in the door way for a moment before Riku again stared at him with questioning eyes.

"Not gonna even see if your moms home?" he questioned. Swallowing his fear of being found out he opened his mouth.

"Mom?" nothing came to this and mild relief swept over the BHK. Riku once again marched forward and on up to Sora's room. He had seen the bottles and medication on the table and wondered if that was why Sora was so reluctant to come home. Pushing it out of his mind he continued onward and allowed himself to enter Sora's room. Still a mess; that never changed. Flopping over on the bed his head connected hard with something very sharp

† Cerra † says:

**Sora hopped the fence and landed with a graceful thud. He fell to his knees for his body still did not stop shaking. "Get a hold of yourself Sora." he told himself as he got up.**

Kit-Kat says:

"Ouch" he spoke allowed, getting up off the bed and reaching under the pillow. 'What's this?' he thought as he pulled out a small frame with a small crack on the corner. A quick look over of the frame was all that was needed until his eyes locked onto the picture inside... 'That's me... So long ago... and that's...'

"Sora..." he spoke out loud looking at the small figure of the brunette and himself smiling and laughing. Upon hearing his name the BHK timidly entered the room and as he saw Riku with the small photograph. Riku never once tore his eyes away from the picture. He was stunned. He didn't know what to say, neither of them did. They just sat in silence.

† Cerra † says:

**As Sora brushed off some of the dirt a raindrop began to fall from the sky, followed by an intense downpour.**

**Lightning crashed and Sora jumped. Oh how he HATED storms. The fear took hold of him and he ran inside the house, slamming the back door.**

**He faced the door with his hands firmly placed on it. As if he was trying to keep it closed. His body only shook more when the thunder rolled loudly. He dropped to the ground and hugged himself. He had totally forgotten what his motives where before and just focused on trying to keep himself company. More tears rolled down his cheek and lightning and thunder continued to rage outside, each time making Sora jump and whimper. **

**He felt so weak... so childish. But he was alone. He was utterly alone. He looked at the blinking light on the phone and saw that there was a message... and his gut began to sink. Slowly he crawled towards the phone and dialed the machine's pin number, listening intently on the message. **

**"Sora... this is Doctor Hiwatama... I'm sorry to say... but your mother didn't make it on time... she's... she's gone now. She won't be suffering anymore. I'm really sorry Sora..." the message ended and the lump in his throat just grew even bigger. He sat there on the cold floor... dumbfounded... and lost.**

Kit-Kat says:

"What have I done..." he whispered not caring who was there to hear him. He felt empty. A million emotions combined all at once and he felt nothing. It was like everything was happening all over again, the door the darkness... Losing Sora. It all came back. A million memories had flashed by in an instant. The storm was nothing but a flash in the back of his mind. He was so... lost.

† Cerra † says:

**Sora could not bare this feeling of being alone anymore. His body shook with so much intensity, he dropped the phone. The clang of plastic against the linoleum floor echoed throughout the house as he slowly got up and walked towards the kitchen. His wet sneakers making squeaking sounds.**

**His only thought was to try and get ride of this unbearable pain. It was too much for him... everything was too much for him. He felt like he didn't care anymore. About anything. He didn't care about the keyblade... he didn't care that there was a storm outside... he didn't care that he had to save the worlds from disappearing in darkness.**

Kit-Kat says:

Though the sound didn't reach Riku's mind the BHK was more then aware that someone else was in the house. Grabbing Riku's arm he tried to lift him but he was nothing more then dead weight.

"Riku common, we got to go." but his words had just fallen on dead ears. Lifting himself off the bed Riku made his way down the stairs, the BHK following close behind but did dare not touch Riku.

† Cerra † says:

**Sora made his way into the kitchen and looked at the pictures on the fridge. He continued walking towards the cutlery drawer... his mind sank to new depths... new thoughts... drastic thoughts... **

**Opening the creaky drawer his picked out a rather large knife, the silver glistened with every flash of lightening.**

Kit-Kat says:

He had heard nothing up to that point. Eyes still lifeless but draw by feelings the two found themselves heading for the kitchen. BHK desperately talking to Riku, trying to convince him to leave but again it was no use…

† Cerra † says:

**'Go on Sora...' his thoughts urged him. 'No one's going to hear you scream. No one's going to hear you cry. You're all alone now. No one is ever going to find you... to everyone... you are dead. Your just dead weight with one purpose. To unlock the door... but they don't need you. No one needs you. They have Riku. Riku will be the one. He's the strongest. He's the wisest. You will always come second compared to him. So go on... do it... slit your wrists and escape from this world, never to return again. Your not wanted here Sora... no one loves you... and no one ever will...'**

**Sora's grip on the blade tightened. He brought the knife up to his wrists and gently touched his skin with the blade.**

Kit-Kat says:

Upon entering the room Riku stood in the door way. The brunette only 5 or so feet away from him. His feet moved on there own he was no longer control of any of his actions. He walked forward…

† Cerra † says:

**Sora's eyes were blank... filled with an empty sorrow. He began to press the sharp knife against his wrist as blood began to spill to the floor in slow droplets.**

Kit-Kat says:

… lifting his arms he crossed them over Sora's chest, hands gripped firmly on his shoulders, pulling him into a locked embrace as he fell to his knees, taking Sora down with him.

† Cerra † says:

**The knife fell as Sora went into shock from the embrace. 'Who...?' Sora thought as a pain shot up from his wrist to his heart. "Ahh!" he screamed in pain as he clutched his wrist... and he began to cry once again.**

Kit-Kat says:

Riku tightened his grip but didn't say a word.

† Cerra † says:

**Sora thrashed about trying to break free from Riku. He knew who it was now. He knew who was pulling him in. **

**"LET ME GO!" he shouted. **

Kit-Kat says:

Eyes clenched shut he only tighten his grip on the thrashing body in his arms

† Cerra † says:

**Sora finally stopped but his body still continued to shake. "Why are you here? I thought you forgot about me... you forgot our promise... Why are you here now huh? Why aren't you with him? Why don't you go back to your fantasy?" **

Kit-Kat says:

Every word. Selective hearing had kicked out, he had heard every word, and each one stabbed him like a knife to the heart. He loosened his grip on the younger one in front of him. But didn't know what to do. He opened his mouth but no words came out so he closed it again. What could he say? What could he do?

† Cerra † says:

**Sora just sat there... he didn't even budge. But he turned his head to face Riku. "Why can't I forget you too?" More tears spilled from his eyes. "But I already know the answer to that question... deep inside..." Sora trailed off, starring into Riku's sea-green eyes. **

**Lightning crashed and a large boom of thunder rolled over head. Immediately Sora jumped and clung onto Riku. **

**Wrapping his arms around Riku's waist and burring himself into Riku's chest as he continued to cry. **

Kit-Kat says:

The BHK stood in the door way, he watched the whole thing. He had been found out. The lie had caught up to him and was now punishing him by having Riku taken away. All he could do was stand and stare.

Riku began to run his hand through Sora's messy hair. It was as if time was standing still and all he wanted to do was take Sora's pain away.

† Cerra † says:

**Sora's body shook with each breath. He held on tighter to Riku and continued to try and calm down. "Riku... I... I can't ever forget you... because... I..." he fumbled with his words. His eyes began to close and his grip loosened until it felt like he wasn't even hanging on anymore. Sora's face was pale; he had lost too much blood and needed rest.**

Kit-Kat says:

"Riku... we have to go, the door is going to close soon" the BHK finally gathered enough courage to speak.

"Go, im needed here." it had seemed like forever since Riku had spoken. But his calm yet sharp words ate away at the BHK. Lifting Sora up he carried him to the couch and put him down.

"Riku, I-"

"What part of leave do you not understand?"

"Riku you know what will happen if you stay! The others will-"

"I know what the punishments are and if you don't want to face them yourself then you better get going."

"Riku I-" not allowing him to finish his sentence Riku formed a dark energy ball around the BHK and sent him flying across the sea, into the secret place and through the door. Flame like eyes quickly calmed back into sea green and he collapsed. After taking a few breaths Riku took into account Sora's damaged wrist and patched it up with a few medical supplies from the bathroom. Sighing from exhaustion he sunk to the floor and placed his head on the side of the couch falling into a deep sleep.

† Cerra † says:

**The storm rolled by and ended in the night. Up above the moon shone with stars twinkling with all their might. Inside Sora slowly opened his eyes to see the platinum blond just a few inches from his face. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. 'Am I... dreaming?' he asked himself. He got up and sat down besides the sleeping Riku. Inventively, he starred at the sleeping beauty and kept trying to convince himself that this was a dream. He touched the older boy's face and he smiled. "I'm not dreaming... you're real..."**

Kit-Kat says:

Wrinkling his nose a little and turning his head, he shifted slightly to get more comfortable but didn't wake.

† Cerra † says:

**Sora got up and walked over to his room. He grabbed his blanket and walked back downstairs. Placing the blanket on his sleeping friend he walked to the back yard to enjoy the peaceful night. Sora walked over towards the swing and sat down on it. The breeze blew and made the swing sway lightly.**

Kit-Kat says:

Stirring slightly as he heard the door close, sea green eyes met with bottles and medication. Jumping to his feet but soon realizing where he was he took a breath to calm himself. Eyes drifting to the couch panic struck again. He raced into the kitchen hoping that Sora hadn't done anything rash but his panic wasn't lifted when Sora wasn't in the kitchen. Running up to the bathroom, and then outside, it would seem Sora was no where to be found. He ran into the backyard. Riku saw him there, perfectly fine; swinging away. Breathing labored, Riku dropped to his knees.

† Cerra † says:

**Sora heard Riku and turned his head in Riku's direction. He got up and walked over to him, dropping on his knees gently and began to rub Riku's back. "Hey... You ok?" he asked.**

Kit-Kat says:

"Don't. You. Ever." tackle

† Cerra † says:

**Sora found himself pinned and starring into Riku's eyes. "Ne? Don't I ever what?" **

Kit-Kat says:

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" he smiled changing the subject.

† Cerra † says:

**Sora smiled and shook his head. "No."**

Kit-Kat says:

"Really, im sure it's past ur bedtime."

† Cerra † says:

**Sora looked down. It had seemed that something Riku had said really struck him... hard. Sora's smile easily faded as he looked away.**

Kit-Kat says:

Riku got up off of Sora and sat by him. "Hey sorry," he smiled. "I guess I shouldn't be treating you like a little kid any more. But something I've been meaning to ask, your moms always home but I haven't seen her since I got here."

† Cerra † says:

**Sora went deathly quiet. His fist clenched and then sprawled itself back onto the cold stone. "She's..." Sora's voice cracked. Once again that lump had found its way back into his throat.**

Kit-Kat says:

Riku look onward confused. Had he said something wrong? Did something happen? He just stared at Sora, eyes asking a thousand questions. "Sora..?"

† Cerra † says:

**Sora took a shaky breath before replying. "She's gone... she passed away... earlier... From cancer..." **

**"Just before... you came..."**

Kit-Kat says:

Riku stared on in shock. Again, no words, no actions. He just didn't know what to do...

"Sora I'm... oh Sora…" he said before wrapping his arms around the smaller figure, not knowing how it would help but thought it the most reasonable thing to do at the moment.

† Cerra † says:

**Sora just leaned into Riku and took a breath to calm his nerves down. The last thing he wanted to do was cry. They sat there in silence for a while before Sora spoke. "Lets go inside, it's starting to get chilly."**

Kit-Kat says:

Riku looked down at the little one before helping him to his feet. It hurt, he felt horrible, both for bringing it up and watching Sora try so hard to be strong around him... he only ever caused Sora misery, wither he was doing it on purpose or not it still happened.

† Cerra † says:

**Sora grabbed a hold of Riku's hand as Riku helped him up. Still holding onto Riku's hand he led him inside and towards the living room. "You want anything to eat?" he asked still holding onto Riku's hand.**

Kit-Kat says:

Riku shook his head, still a little lost in his own thoughts.

'I promised I'd never leave you... But I also promised I would protect you... How can I do both when im the threat?'

† Cerra † says:

**"Riku?" He asked a little louder. Gently he squeezed Riku's hand.**

Kit-Kat says:

"Hm?"

† Cerra † says:

**"You want anything?" he asked again**

Kit-Kat says:

A little dazed he shook his head no.

† Cerra † says:

**"You sure? I can make some hot coco if ya want." Sora smiled to himself in his mind. It was just like when they were kids. **

Kit-Kat says:

Again he shook his head.

† Cerra † says:

**Sora shrugged and stretched with one arm, his other hand was still holding onto Riku's. **

Kit-Kat says:

"Sora... I can't stay here forever... I have to go back."

† Cerra † says:

**Sora froze. 'See... didn't I tell you Sora? Your. All. Alone.' Sora stood there in silence. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He tried again, but there was silence.**

Kit-Kat says:

A long silence passed through the room before Riku spoke again. "Its better, if I go to them... If they come looking for me... I'm just putting you in danger."

† Cerra † says:

**A small chuckle came from Sora. "Riku..." he began. His back was facing Riku and he had let go of his hand. "... I risked my life to try and find you before... I risked everything. I followed you no matter what. If could've... I would've followed you into Kingdom Hearts..."**

Kit-Kat says:

"Sora, don't think about me, think about the worlds, about everyone. I had said the people were worthless and I didn't care about them because I didn't know them and it was no loss to me. But you stood up for all of them determined to be a lil' hero. You got your wish and now you're stuck in the race to save the worlds. With you gone what hope would they have?"

† Cerra † says:

**"You still don't get it... do you?" he turned around to face Riku. A grin was on his face. But it wasn't like his smile... it was a crooked grin. "I had to do what was my destiny. But my main focus was you. I went on all those worlds looking for you and Kairi, but met up with all those people along the way. Yes, they became a part of me, but that's not the point." Sora laughed. "I can continue being the 'keyblade master'... but nothing is ever going to stop me from finding you. Nothing is going to keep me away from looking for you. You really are oblivious aren't you?"**

Kit-Kat says:

Rikus eyes darkened, he tilted his head slightly downward but felt he had no choice. Sora was clinging, for dear life and probably had no clue what he was saying. He was just the closest person, here to comfort, but he had to back away before he became dependent. Eyes still shaded over he spoke "You were always a brat but when did you get so selfish? You never once stopped to think that maybe I didn't want to be found. Especially by you..."

† Cerra † says:

**Sora eyes widened. Indeed he never thought of this... and so his heart shattered into billions of little crystals. "I... I may be a brat... but at least I know what I want, even if I know... and now I know... that I want is something I'll never have."**

**Sora just shook his head. "The darkness has really made you blind Riku..."**

Kit-Kat says:

A few moments of silence passed before Riku spoke again. "Its about time you've learned that we cant always get what we want... and better blind then spoiled rotten." he turned on his heel and headed for the door.

† Cerra † says:

**"Wait." Sora said as he rushed up to him and grabbed his wrist.**

**'You're just going to have to deal with the rejection Sora... what's the use?' spoke the voice inside his head. But he knew... that he had to say it, even if it didn't affect Riku... he just had to tell him.**

**"Riku... I wanted to say this before..."**

Kit-Kat says:

"Save it Sora... there's a million other people you can talk to, go find Kairi im sure she'll be more then happy to listen to your issues." he began to pull away again.

† Cerra † says:

**Sora just held onto him tighter. "Riku... it's you who I need to talk to... it's you. It's all about you. Everything that is me revolves around you... I love you."**

Kit-Kat says:

Shot… like a bullet to the heart he remained stunned. Still unwilling to look into Sora's eyes. With a shaky hand he reached for the door knob. "No you don't..." his voice barely above a whisper.

† Cerra † says:

**"And from what position can you say that? Riku... you barely even know me anymore...I barely even know you... but that doesn't mean I still can't have feelings for you." He let go of Riku. "Go on... you can leave... but I'll be waiting... and I'll still be searching... I'm not going to give up on you."**

Kit-Kat says:

"You don't even know what love is... You know what; I'll tell you what it is. It's a four letter single syllable lie. You're tired; you've been through a lot and don't know what the fuck your saying. Go lie down, get some rest, and leave me the fuck alone."

† Cerra † says:

**"How are you to know what love is? I've felt this way for you ever since we were kids Riku. I've kept it a secret. If my mom was alive you've could've asked her. I know what I'm saying Riku. I may have just dealt with the loss of my mother, but I still have a clear head Riku. You can continue to push me away. You can continue to stomp all over me, treat me like nothing. You can go ahead beat the shit out of me but I'm still going to feel the same way that I do, Riku."**

Kit-Kat says:

"Your just hurting yourself... why cant you just let go?"

† Cerra † says:

**"I don't know how to let go Riku! If I do... I'll only be living just for the sake of others. This pain is the only way that I feel alive."**

Kit-Kat says:

"You gave up on me once before what's so hard about now? You don't know what you've done; you're so fucked up right now I'd be surprised if you could tie your own shoes."

† Cerra † says:

**"What are you talking about? I've never given up on you!" Sora just ignored Riku's other comments. "Sure... there was a time when I tried to run away... but it only brought me closer to finding you." Sora turned his back to Riku. "Go ahead. Run away. I know you want to. Push me away. Laugh at me. Hurt me... do as you wish. I don't care Riku. I don't care what you do to me... I only care about what happens to you."**

Kit-Kat says:

"But you never though of that, dumb luck made it happen. Besides I don't have a reason for being here. I kept my promise to you Sora. I promised we would come back here together, I never said for how long." he tighten his grip on the door handle and turned the knob.

† Cerra † says:

**"... Then I promise you... that I will find you again. It's an endless game of hide and seek Riku. Go ahead. Run. I'm giving you a head start. Or... are you too busy for games?" Sora used Riku's own words against him... something inside Sora was dieing... he could feel it... **

Kit-Kat says:

"Every second I stay here people are getting hurt. There are a handful of dangerous people out there looking for me who don't care who they have to step on to do it, or do you not care for others anymore?"

† Cerra † says:

**"I doubt that people are getting hurt right now Riku. If any of your new 'friends' know any better, they would know that your here. Wouldn't they? Or do you think that they are that stupid? Just like me? I'm pretty damn aware of what's going on Riku. But go ahead. Go back to your new friends. You've replaced all of us Riku. The whole gang... intentionally or not... you have."**

Kit-Kat says:

(We have to continue tomorrow, my gma needz the comp and I g2g T-T)

† Cerra † says:

**oki doki**

Kit-Kat says:

(Ciao)

**THE END**


	5. And so he was found again Chapter 5

† Cerra † says:

**(Anyways)**

† Cerra † says:

**(Continuing on)**

Kit-Kat says:

Riku swiftly turned to face Sora. He had tried so hard to leave. To save them both some grief when the time came that they had to be separated again... But Sora wasn't going to give in without a fight... He was never good with mind games, but it had seemed he had learned his own way of thinking, in his head and refusing to get out. "Don't start this shit with me Sora." eyes burning, he took a step closer. "It was you that found new buddies to hang around the world with, it was you who left the world knowing I was there, it will be you defeating the darkness, it will always be about you... that's why I have no reason to stay..."

† Cerra † says:

**Sora just looked at the ground. "I went with them because it was my only way to travel worlds to find you Riku." his back was still facing Riku but he could tell that Sora was trying to fight the tears. "Riku... you know I'm always honest with you. I have nothing to hide and I'm not smart enough to make lies to hide. So why would I start now? Sure I shouldn't have opened my big mouth. I started this. I started this whole mess. This fight... I'm sorry... But... I just... I can't..." He hiccupped but swallowed the rest down. "I just can't give up on you. I need you more than anyone Riku... even if you're going to pull away... I'll be right behind you crawling on my hands and knees, reaching out to you."**

Kit-Kat says:

Reaching out... Realization rebounded. It was he who invited Sora to explore with him. It was he who left him behind in traverse town. It was he who was hurting him now... But the only decision left for him to make was tears now, or blood later... He opened his mouth, but like some many times before, no words.

† Cerra † says:

**Sora accepted the silence. It wasn't comforting yet it was all the same. He bit his lip and it began to bleed easily. But he ignored the pain. Just like always... **

Kit-Kat says:

Reaching out his hand, he let it drop to his side before reaching its destination. He had to go; he couldn't risk Sora dying at the hands of the organization. But he couldn't risk him killing himself either; he had already done it before who was to say he wouldn't do it again? Everything was so messed up... Turning back to the door he placed his hand on the handle and began to turn...

† Cerra † says:

**Sora just let him go. He knew he couldn't keep Riku besides him, as much as he wanted. **

Kit-Kat says:

"I'll be back..." he whispered. So soft he wasn't even sure Sora had heard him but with that he opened the door... A flash of flames fired through the door. Without thinking he turned back and pushed Sora out of the way. Flames disappeared as fast as they came. Riku quickly rebounded to his feet and ran out the door. "AXEL!" He screamed out into the night air, only to be greeted by a familiar red-head.

† Cerra † says:

**"!" Sora was confused as he was knocked to the ground. Watching Riku run out and looking panicked, he panicked as well. "Riku? What's going on?"**

Kit-Kat says:

"Riku, Riku, Riku. So this is where you've been hiding. Everyone was soo worried about you..." Tilting slightly to the side he managed to get a glimpse of the keyblade master inside. "Soo, Diz was right. You were fucking around with the keyblade master." Draping his arm around Riku he slowly leaned to whisper in his ear. "Or was he fucking you?" With that the arm around him became tight as a large needle was injected into his arm.

"The-" Riku tried but the drug had taken instant effect and he was swept over with drowsiness.

† Cerra † says:

**Sora got up and just to witness what 'Axel' had done to him. Scrambling outside Sora tried to attack Axel. "Let him GO!" His keyblade beckoned to his call and appeared in his hands in an instant. The light swirled around his fingers to form the blade and little stars popped out of the air as the keyblade became visible and solid.**

† Cerra † says:

**(Oh axel you bitch)**

Kit-Kat says:

The BHK quickly stood as a barrier between them with both the Oblivion and Oathkeeper in hand and began to fend Sora away. "What's the matter?" Axel taunted again. "Mad were taking your whore away?" He laid Riku on the ground and began to stroke his hair. "We've all missed him so much; you're just going to learn how to share." Reaching down to Rikus coat zipper he removed the black leather to reveal wounded flesh. Large gashes and bruises covered his chest in a random pattern, most still looked fairly fresh. Axel smiled at the battling two. He had struck a cord with the little hero, but he wasn't going to stop there. "Oh yes, I remember these." voice never loosing is taunting tone. "Busy nights…" he laughed at his own lude statement." bet you didn't know while you were playing kill the heartless, little Riku here was playing world whore, and you know, he enjoyed every minute of it."

† Cerra † says:

**Sora hit the BHK back with a very powerful blow, full in rage. He saw the BHK stumble backwards and fall on his ass and he went straight now Axel. Sora tackled him over, knocking the both of them into a spin. "HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TOWARDS RIKU?" He shouted. He brought up his keyblade, ready to strike. **

**Lightning struck over head as the storm seemed to have come back. Sora couldn't help but flinch. Everything became so dark outside; even he could barely even make out some of the outlines of his enemies. Out of nowhere, the three of them could hear the sound of tires screeching and coming closer. The car picked up speed as the headlights shined upon them. Sora covered his eyes from the light. **

**The car came to a sudden stop and they could hear the driver door open and slam and the sound of classy shoes marching towards them. Sora was picked up off of Axel and flung to the side of the street.**

**"What the fuck do you think your doing Sora? You good for nothing Son! What did your dead mother teach you, huh? Attacking poor defenseless people..."**

**Sora sat there dazed by a couple of garbage cans. The tall and buff man held out a hand towards Axel. "Are you alright? The little psycho didn't hurt you at all, right?"**

Kit-Kat says:

(Knew u were gonna bring in his dad, assuming that is his dad)

† Cerra † says:

**(Of course... why wouldn't I?) As the lightning flashed Axel could see the features of this man, assuming to be his father. He had stunning bold features and looked rather strong and sculpted. He had jet black hair and black eyes to match. He was both beautiful and frightening at the same time. **

Kit-Kat says:

"Uhhh, yea I'm alright. But he hurt my friend." Axel motioned to an unconscious Riku. The BHK gathered Riku in his arms, not wanting to play into Axel's lie he simply walked away, heading back to the –door-.

Axel followed close behind, leaving Sora alone to deal with family matters.

† Cerra † says:

**The man turned to his son and picked him up by his gravity defying hair. Sora gave a yelp of pain and his father grew a sickening grin. "You're going to be in a lot more pain than that boy... now that I've found you. You mother tried so hard to keep me away... but here I am now... and this time, YOU'RE going to get it."**

**Dragging Sora to the car he opened the back seat door and threw him inside. Sora's head hit the other door with a loud Thud and he groaned in pain. The man slammed the door and got into the drivers side. Strapping himself in he took the car out of park and began to drive away...**

Kit-Kat says:

Slightly dazed, Riku fought with his body to sit in an upright position. Taking in the view around him, he was somewhere new. Cold stone floor, walls everything but the cast iron bars in front of him. He tried to stand but that was no luck. A large metal clasp held tightly around his neck with a large rusty chain attaching him to the wall. Iron bars opened to reveal the BHK, plate of food in hand.

"Im sorry..." where the calm spoken words said as the plate of food was placed in front of him.

"What happened?" it was against his better judgment to tell Riku what had happened before he was brought here. A small spark of hope lit within him at the chance that Riku may have forgotten Sora again. "W-where's Sora?" No luck. The voice was hoarse and strained yet clear as a bell. BHK sat and began to explain the situation to Riku, leaving out Axel's harsh words.

† Cerra † says:

**Meanwhile Sora woke up just when the car stopped. "Ugh... oww..." Sora mumbled. He looked over to the driver half dazed and the driver looked back, giving him a wicked smile. Something clicked in Sora's head and he became wide awake in an instant. "Welcome to the real world son." He teased as he began to get out. **

**Sora turned to the handle and began to rattle it. It was locked. He looked for the lock mechanism but found it jammed. "I don't think so..." He heard the voice behind him. Sora looked back at him frightened. His father licked his lips and crawled closer. **

**"Stay the fuck away from me." Sora commanded but his father did not head his orders.**

**"I should've done this the last time I came by to visit your mother years ago..." He said. **

**In Sora's mind flashed the images of a stormy night and his mother and father fighting. She was screaming at him to leave while he was threatening to kill her. That's when Sora saw him hit her. That's when he became so afraid of storms. No one ever really knew that... not even Riku...**

**His father grabbed his wrists and yanked him out of the car. "No! Let me go! You ungrateful-" Sora was cut off when his father back handed him. "Shut the fuck up!" Immediately Sora shut his mouth and obeyed. "Don't make me even more tempted to shut you up for god boy..." Sora was utterly frightened. He didn't know where he was, but he knew that he was with his psycho father. **

**His father dragged him into what seemed like an empty motel room. Sora was thrown to the ground rather violently. He tried to get up but his father only stepped on his chest, knocking the wind out of him. "This is for your dead mother..." He said as he kicked him across the room. "And the surprise... is for you..." He laughed manically and began walk towards Sora. When he got to him, Sora tried to scamper away but was pulled again like a rag doll and onto the motel bed. In an instant, he was bound at his wrists and his father began to strip him of his clothes. Shoving a cloth into Sora's mouth before he tried to scream he undid his pants to do the doing of the devil...**

Kit-Kat says:

Riku was at the end of his chain, nearly strangling himself to get closer to the mirror. The BHK explained everything to him. How the mirror was put away and the one he had broken was a fake. About how he had again been separated from Sora. About the dark man that came arrived on scene. Automatically assuming that Sora's father had found him after so many years. He never knew why Sora's parents were separated, and he didn't want to impose too far in his family life so he left it at that. But now the real mirror was placed just beyond the bars, just out of reach. He watched on and struggled relentlessly against his chains but all in vain as he watched the horrific display that Sora's own father placed on him.

† Cerra † says:

**(Hey riku... close your eyes! No porn for you!)**

Kit-Kat says:

(ch, rolls eyes nothing that I don't see in history class and it's not like im enjoying seeing my best friend get raped)

† Cerra † says:

**After his father's devilish acts had been done he left sora there to lie in self pity. Doing up his belt buckle he smiled. "That's what you get. You're worthless. You're a mistake. I hope you kill yourself after this." He grinned and left. Sora struggled with the chains and tried to recover some of his dignity. Putting his clothes back on he struggled to stand but fell to his knees.**

**He felt weak, dirty, and used. His stomach twisted at the disgusting thoughts of what happened to him filled his mind and he rushed to the bathroom. Finding the toilet he emptied his stomach and puked and puked until he puked up air. Wiping his mouth with the side of his arm he leaned against the tub. "Why me..." He choked while tears spilled from his eyes. **

**THE END**


End file.
